1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic cable management. More specifically, the disclosure relates to fiber optic cable assemblies for fiber optic cable management.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points and related equipment such as in data centers, patch panels, and the like. By way of example, interconnections points in the data center occur between truck cables and distribution cables in an equipment rack or the like.
Due to increasing demand for fiber optic networks, data centers are increasingly being provided and upgraded to support higher densities of interconnection points. The higher densities reduce the amount of floor space, rack space, and the routing pathways, etc. However, while use of higher density cabling components allows a larger number of interconnections to be made within a given space or area complications result. For instance, the increased number of interconnections in the given space or area leads to an increase in cable congestion and heat per unit area due to the increased heat from fiber optic equipment and the increased cable congestion. Thus, maintaining airflow is a consideration for maintaining data centers and the like. Moreover, the higher densities complicate cable routing and management to inhibit tangling of fiber optic cable assemblies and the like.
For example, fiber optic equipment is typically configured to support rows or columns of fiber optic interconnections where air can flow between the adjacent rows or columns to dissipate heat. However, the higher density cabling components often sag into adjacent rows or columns. Sagging cabling components can potentially adversely affect air flow, because sagging cabling components can invade air flow paths around fiber optic interconnections and thus reduce or block the air flow path. Reducing or blocking air flow paths around fiber optic interconnections can decrease the dissipation rate of heat, which may already be at increased levels in fiber optic equipment supporting high density interconnections. Also sagging cabling components also make it more difficult for an installer to access an adjacent row or column of fiber optic connectors and can create tangling issues that may disrupt the system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a front view of an exemplary fiber optic equipment rack and fiber optic patch panel having conventional fiber optic cable 12. As illustrated in FIG. 1, fiber optic equipment rack 10 has a vertical orientation for establishing fiber optic connections. Specifically, connectorized fiber optic cables 12 are routed vertically to fiber optic equipment 14 installed in the fiber optic equipment rack 10 and arranged in vertical blades 16. Each blade 16 occupies a vertical plane and it may be necessary to access a single blade with out disturbing the interconnections of other blades. Typically, the fiber optic cables 12 are connected to connectors with interface with adapters 18 provided on the fiber optic equipment 14. As shown, straps 20 are disposed around subsets of the fiber optic cables 12 to form fiber bundles 22 of fiber optic cables 12 to provide cable management. The fiber bundles 22 are routed through routing guides 24 extending vertically along a side 26 of the fiber optic equipment rack 10. However, fiber optic cables 12 from one vertical blade 16 extend and/or sag into the column of space 19 between an adjacent vertical blade(s) 16 as shown. Moreover, the problem can be worse with horizontal arrangements.
This sagging and congestion creates access and airflow issues. As shown, when installed the fiber optic cables 12 (left-side) create congestion since the columns of space 19 between the blades 16 is blocked. This creates issues for providing finger access to connectors on the fiber optic cables 12 and connectors or adapters 18 on the fiber optic equipment 14, and also restricts air flow causing heat generation issues. Thus, there is a need for fiber optic assemblies with improved cable management features.